


Peter takes a chance

by jonaht



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonaht/pseuds/jonaht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal switch roles where Peter is the con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter takes a chance

Peter sat behind his desk reading the updates on FBI criminals. The weekly report stated who was about to be released and the rules of their parole. He checked the list to see if any new released prisoners or suspects had registered to live in his city. It looked good. He let out a sigh of relief. Nobody new was arriving with which he would have had to deal with.  
He logged off and raised his head. He looked out over the department. Located down a flight of stairs the FBI White Collar division was hard at work. He could see through the glass partition all the busy bees. He noticed his two favorites, Jones and Berrigan, working on the latest case and comparing notes. His eyes sought out Neal.  
Neal worried him. Neal was tall, thin, and fit. He wore expensive suits and hats and kept immaculately clean. Peter found all that attractive, but lately what concerned him were Neal’s morals.  
Neal caught Peter’s eyes. Peter stood and made his way over to stand beside Neal’s desk. Bending over, he opened the top side drawer. He lifted out a dark grey tie.  
“I knew you had this,” he told Neal. He folded it and put it inside his outer pocket.  
Neal smiled. “You know, I can get that back. I have my ways.”  
“Yeah, yeah. We all know how crafty you are, Neal. But I need it back before my wife notices it missing.”  
“Elizabeth won’t mind. You said she’s okay about us being together.”  
“She is but I don’t think it’s a good idea to remind her too often about us.” Peter reached and fixed Neal’s burgundy pocket handkerchief. “You’re looking fancy today. Anything I should know about?”  
“I finally got a date with the Spook.” Neal grinned. “She’s meeting me at Per Se restaurant.”  
Peter nodded. “Good. Set it up with Jones. We can’t lose her again and let her live up to her name.”  
“No problem. I got it under control.”  
“I know you do.” Peter rubbed Neal’s arm in an affectionate way then left for home, but with one stop on the way.  
In Central Park sits a statue of Alice in Wonderland with characters from the stories around her. It’s here that Peter requested to meet for the first time. Although he knew predictability is a bad thing for a crook, it became a habit to meet at the statue. There was some comfort that they were able to mix the times about. Moz was great at making patterns look like random events. Peter circled Alice after noticing the area was empty. He studied the bronze statue.  
“There’s no note since I’m already here.”  
Peter turned. Coming from behind a tree a nearly bold headed man with black framed glasses stepped into view.   
“I was hoping you would be. I want to finish this soon,” Peter said.  
“Don’t rush your horses. All in good time. Does the sparrow fly?”  
“What?”  
“Our new code. Like it?”  
“Moz, we don’t need a code. It’s just us. Tell me you located the security box.”  
“Do I look dumb to you? Don’t answer that, but I will answer you. The box is under a counter like I thought. The trick is that it’s not the front counter but the one in the VIP room.”  
“Why would they place the security box there? It’d be locked and closed off most the time except for special events. It’d be harder for them to access. They wouldn’t be able to reach it in time.”  
“I can’t explain the minds of government drones. You should have a better idea than I do.”  
Peter paused and narrowed his eyes. “Was that an insult?”  
Moz raised his hands and stepped back. “No, no, no. I know not to insult you, Mr. Burke.”  
You better not. With the blueprints I got, your securities know how, and the bribe money for the guard, we should be set. Let’s go ahead and get together in you Secret Room 5 later tonight. Say around 10 p.m. And Moz.”  
“Yeah, Boss.”  
“Come up with better names for your hide-aways.”  
“Sure, Boss.”

Peter arrived home to find his wife at the kitchen table. She had papers of hand written charts and seating arraignments spread over the entire surface. She turned when he walked in shaking her long brown hair over her shoulder.   
“Hi, Babe.”  
“Hi, Hon. Looks like you got this job all squared away.”  
“Yup. I had lunch with my old boss. I just popped in his office with his favorite, turkey on rye. When he was called away I got a good look at the plans. You and Moz shouldn’t have any problems on this end.”  
“I hope not. There’s still one thing that worries me.”  
“Neal.”  
“Neal,” he agreed.  
“He is an ex-convict. He’d understand.”  
“If that were only true.” Peter grabbed a beer from the fridge. “He was arrested and housed in jail, yes. He served time, yes. But I worked with the other guy. Neal was set up. He’s no more a criminal than the Pope. He’s probably even squeakier clean than the Pope.”  
“Nobody’s that good.”  
“El, he is.”  
Elizabeth started to sort the files into a binder. “At least he doesn’t know about the job.”  
“He doesn’t seem to.”

The next day Peter arrived at work early only to find Neal already there. Neal was waiting in the conference room and humming an old Cole Porter song. Peter sat next to him.   
“You seem chipper,” he said to Neal.  
“Peter, you should have been there. I dined her. I gave her some wine. So much in fact she spilled her plans before she toppled over. She couldn’t even disappear before reinforcements came.”  
“That easy, huh?”  
“That wasn’t as easy as it sounds. I had to listen to all her great accomplishments and appear impressed. It was actually boring.”  
“I can’t wait to read the report. I thought you would enjoy it more. Most people would want to hear how she got her name.”  
“I already knew.”  
Peter twitched in his chair. “Anyway I missed you last night.”  
“Me too. Why don’t I make dinner tonight. I know a great orzo shrimp recipe and I can serve it with a nice bottle of white wine. You can bring your overnight bag.”  
“It’s already in your closet, remember?”  
“Oh, yeah.” Neal looked smug and quickly leaned over to kiss Peter’s cheek just before the others began to arrive for work. Peter stood and moved down a few chairs trying to appear nonchalant. Neal stifled a laugh.  
“Anyway,” Peter said and cleared his throat. “I can’t tonight.”  
“Why not? Big plans?” Neal joked.  
Peter glanced over and watched Neal straighten his cuffs. “Nothing major. Hey, why doesn’t El go over to keep you company. You two should get to know each other. After all, you are the two most important people in my life.”  
“You want us alone together to talk about you behind your back?”  
“Well, I’m sure it’d be all nice things.”

Peter spent the day filling out reports to look like he was keeping busy. Inside he was going over plans and timetables. He kept looking over at Neal and smiling when their eyes met. By five Peter had begun to perspire and knew he had to get out. He almost tripped when Neal said he’d ride down the elevator with him. Neal edged him into a corner when they reached the garage claiming some personal time with Peter.  
When Peter could breathe again, Neal asked him, “Are you sure you don’t want to come to my place?”  
“Oh, I definitely do want to go to your place. It’s just that tomorrow night would be better.”  
“Okay, it’s your lose.”  
By the time Peter made it to see Alice he had his composure back. He had a chance to change from his work suit and into a guard uniform. Moz was there carrying a mailbag across his chest and wearing a postman outfit. They had both donned black wigs. Peter wore contacts and a fake mustache while Moz replaced his glasses with gold frames and a beard.  
“Can I mention the sparrow?”  
“No Moz, no sparrows.” Peter listed his arm. “Set your watch.”  
“Right. Synchronize.”  
Peter sighed. “Let’s go.”  
With Peter’s connections and Moz’s intellect they had badges copied to admit them into the CIA offsite building. Peter strolled through the halls as he pretended to check for trespassers. He had to smile at the irony. He found his way to the conference area and lingered outside the closed door to Room 2A. Inside was the man he needed to pull off the job.   
Moz meanwhile walked to the VIP room as he carried a fake package. Whenever somebody looked concerned about his presence had asked them for directions in order to deliver the mail. Once inside the VIP room he pulled from his bag tools and watched his watch.   
At the same time Peter lowered his arm and entered the conference room. Twelve set of eyes turned in his direction.  
“Excuse me. I need to check an ID. There’s a possible mix up.”  
He moved to the side of the table. He held his back to his target and spoke to the man next to him.  
“I’m sorry about this, but I was told by my supervisor to check every man with your description.”  
“Excuse me,” said the head honcho at the top of the table. “Will this take long?”  
“Not at all, Sir. It’ll only take a moment. “Peter looked back down. “If you don’t mind letting me see your ID, Sir, I’ll be on my way.”  
While everybody was watching the innocent man fumble for his wallet, Peter slid out a key from his belt. He edged backwards until his foot kicked over his victim’s briefcase.  
“Sorry about that, Sir. Let me get it for you.”  
Peter bent and when he picked up the case he quickly exchanged the fake key for the one hanging from the handle. He was hung up for a few seconds when the tag remained stuck to the keyhole. But as the innocent man had begun to swear over the fact that he felt discriminated against, all eyes were off Peter and he got the key free. He stood and looked over the man’s ID, thanked him kindly, and left.  
He rushed down the hall to the Under Inspector General chief’s office. He knew it was empty for he saw the chief himself in the meeting as Elizabeth’s chart said he would. He counted down the seconds while resting his hand on the knob. Just as Moz cut the last wire Peter opened the door. He pushed aside the oriental screen to reveal a safe. He turned the key and grinned.  
Peter pulled out stacks of one hundred dollar bills. He shoved them on top of the chief’s desk. Moz came in and panted hard from the exertion of rushing to the office. He took up the stacks and stuffed them into the mailbag. Peter left some money in the safe. He stacked them in the front so a quick glance would seem as if the safe was still full. He locked it back up and put the key in the bag with the money.  
They separated in the hall to meet again near a side exit. They moved down a few alleys then stopped to take off their facial hair and wigs.  
“I hate these things,” Peter complained. “They always make me itch.” To prove it he rubbed his upper lip.  
“I bet the missus likes it? If you get what I mean.”  
“Sadly, Moz, I get what you mean too often for my comfort. It’s time to go.”  
They headed up the alley when a figure appeared at the mouth of it. Peter was still considering if they should turn around or go on in a normal stride when he recognized the man. He froze.  
“Neal?”  
“Peter.”  
Moz stopped behind Peter. He felt it best to remain hidden.  
“What are you doing here, Neal?” Peter asked.  
“I came to stop a robbery.”  
“Really? What robbery?”  
“Peter, don’t do this. Don’t be condescending. I know what you did. You and this guy behind you. Who is this guy?”  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
“Hey!” Moz protested.  
Peter waved him off. “So what now?”  
Neal approached Peter and smoothed out a crease in the uniform. “I hoped you wouldn’t go through with it. I even tried to give you a chance to change your mind. I’m a great cook, you know.”  
“I know. We can still have dinner tomorrow.” Peter hinted.  
Neal shook his head and Peter sensed his disappointment.  
“How’d you figure it out?”  
Neal raised his eyebrow. “Hmmm. Let me see. You had several secret meetings in the park, how nervous you were in the office, and the icing on the cake was when you wanted me to invite Elizabeth to my place. I know you better than that, Peter. You never wanted me to talk to her without you around.”  
“You’re smooth, Neal. You can get anybody to talk.”  
“But not you. You have a lot of disguises and alias’ you never told me about.”  
“Obviously you found them anyway.”  
“Not from you.”  
Moz moved around Peter’s body. “Not to interrupt this heart-warming moment, but can you please tell me what you plan to do with us?”  
Neal looked at Peter and nodded.

One month later Peter and Moz were released from prison. Moz finally made bail and was told not to leave the country. Peter didn’t have high hopes on Moz keeping that promise. Peter returned to White Collar Division but no longer as an agent. His record of solving crimes and putting away criminals was impressive enough for the top brass to give him a second chance. Neal became the new special agent in charge. In good faith, Peter was released under Neal’s supervision.  
The first day back, Peter was led into his old office.  
“It looks different from this angle.”  
Neal replied, “We still make a good team, but you have to earn my trust now.”  
Peter nodded. Neal brought over a metal chair. Peter lifted his left leg and rested his foot on the chair. Neal raised his hand and showed him what he held.   
“This anklet will let me track your whereabouts. You’ll have a two mile radius. Understand?”  
“Perfectly.”  
Neal attached the tracker anklet to Peter’s leg. When they both straightened, they had a new understanding between them. Peter took Neal in his arms and readied himself for his new life.

 

The End


End file.
